


Survival Instincts

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [12]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meta, Other, cassette-carrier fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster and Sunstreaker have been adrift from the war for a long time.  Now they finally have a goal, and possibly a new home.</p><p>As long as they can manage to get there, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“You better head back in. That storm I’ve been tracking for the last groon will be on top of you soon.”_

Blaster’s voice was quiet over the comm line, something Sunstreaker still couldn’t get used to--even after five vorns of living together in the same shuttle. Blaster wasn’t supposed to be quiet; he was supposed to be bright and loud. But his vocal processors had been damaged during the Decepticon raid they’d barely escaped from together--same as the rest of him--and Sunstreaker didn’t have the knowledge to repair him.

“I haven’t managed to forage enough energy for one of us, let alone both,” the warrior replied, turning his own sensors to the weather. Blaster was right; his current alternate mode wasn’t anything close to fast enough to outrun the sandstorm that was bearing down on them.

_“Yeah, but if you get caught out there, there isn’t going to be enough of you left to go foraging for either of us. We can get by on what you did find and what’s left in the weapons’ batteries for a little longer.”_

They really couldn’t--they were likely to need every bit of power in those batteries sometime soon--but he would also be scrapped by the storm if he kept looking. Then there wouldn’t be anyone left to take care of the communications specialist, and Blaster would deactivate alone and starving on a shuttle he was too damaged to fly. Sunstreaker turned back toward the ship without any more arguing.

“All right. I’m coming in.” If he pushed himself, he would be inside and have the shuttle’s outer hatch sealed up just before the storm caught up to him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He heard the first sounds of sand scratching over hull plating--and winced at the thought of what it could have been doing to _his_ plating if he was still out in it--just as he was stepping away from the airlock. A moment later, Blaster’s voice crackled out of the comm speaker next to it.

_“I was afraid you weren’t going to make it in time.”_

“Yeah, well, you know me. I always cut it close.”

_“Sometimes that’s a good thing.”_ The other mech didn’t need to say anything else for Sunstreaker to know that he was talking about his rescue from the Decepticons. If the warrior had managed to get away with his brother, he would never have been in the same corridor as Blaster when Soundwave decided to tear him up.

“I know. Want me to bring anything with me when I come to the bridge?”

_“Just whatever you found out there.”_ Sunstreaker could swear he heard a grin in the other mech’s voice. _“That and your pretty face should be enough.”_

“Right.” he was never sure if Blaster was flirting or playing to his old vanity with those kind of statements. Not that he had time for vanity anymore; caring for two mechs--six if you counted Blaster’s symbiotes--took all the time he had. “I’m on my way.”

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

He made his way to the fore of the shuttle--they called it the bridge to distinguish it from the recharging compartment--quickly, pulling out the small container of natural gas he had managed to coax out of the surface of the planet. He didn’t know what it was composed of, but the survival kit Perceptor had made for him a long, long time ago said it was usable as a fuel source once they ran it through their converter. It wouldn’t do much for their supplies, but it might keep Blaster going a little bit longer.

“I heard an interesting message while you were out,” Blaster said when he stepped onto the bridge.

“What, more ‘Cons heading our way?” Sunstreaker did his best to ignore the glowing cables connecting the damaged mech to the shuttle’s communications array as he stopped next to the fuel converter. They hadn’t bothered him before the raid, but seeing what Soundwave had been doing with his--how he had been _violating_ the other mech--made him more than a little leery of them now.

“No. It was from Optimus Prime.”

The warrior looked up from the canister he had been carefully emptying into the converter. “What? You mean Prime’s still online?”

“The message was signed with his personal code,” Blaster replied. “So he’s either still online or it’s the most elaborate Decepticon hoax I’ve seen in vorns.”

If Optimus Prime was still online, then he would be traveling with his team, and that would mean a real medic for Blaster. He met the other mech’s optics, and all he could see in Blaster’s expression was hope. “What did it say?”

“That they were alive and on some back of beyond planet. He’s calling the Autobots to it.”

“It won’t be an easy trip,” Sunstreaker said.

“Have we gotten to do anything the easy way since we left Cybertron?” the communication specialist glanced over at the symbiotes that Sunstreaker hadn’t noticed piled up in the pilot’s seat. “Besides, it’s the only hope they’ve got left.”

The warrior decided not to mention that it was the only hope Blaster had left, too. He couldn’t help but notice the other mech’s shredded wings and missing limbs as he looked at him. Blaster was beaten, but not broken--though it had been a close thing.

“They’ll go offline if we don’t try.” The communications specialist sounded so spark broken, that Sunstreaker regretted his hesitation. Blaster loved the little mechs dearly, that had been well evidenced when he had sorrowfully put them into stasis to conserve what little energy they had left, and he hadn’t meant to imply that he didn’t care what happened to them.

“I know,” Sunstreaker replied. “Did the message give us any coordinates?”

“Yes.”

The warrior leaned over the pilot’s console, careful not to jostle the symbiotes. Not that they would notice. “Give them to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Based on the position of the desert planet they left from and assuming fully functional transwarp engines, the trip should have taken twenty seven cycles. Their shuttle was so ancient and in such bad repair that they had already taken twice that, and were still no more than a third of the way to their destination. Blaster hadn’t seemed overly concerned about the extra time, until Ramhorn’s systems stalled and fell silent.

“No!” Sunstreaker watched with no small degree of horror as the communications specialist flung himself out of the copilot’s chair and onto the floor. He didn’t quite know what to do as Blaster used his remaining arm to pull himself across the small cockpit to the pile his symbiotes were laying in on the floor. It was sparkbreaking to watch him pull the small quadruped to his chest cavity and cradle him with one good arm and one ruined stump. “Oh, Primus, please no.”

That they had known this moment was coming was no consolation. Sunstreaker had become almost fond of the little symbiotes himself, while they had still been online. They were more than drones or pets, but not quite as intelligent as most mechs; Blaster had described them as perpetual sparklings once. He wasn’t feeling the loss quite as keenly as the other mech, but it hurt to know that Ramhorn wasn’t going to see the new home Prime had found for them.

He gave Blaster a moment to grieve alone, before standing and crossing the small room. The communications specialist leaned into him when Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around them. He held Blaster as Blaster held Ramhorn, and the two of them watched the little symbiote’s spark go out in a grief stricken silence.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ramhorn’s deactivation accomplished what Soundwave could not. Blaster was a very broken mech now. Despite the extra drain it placed on his systems, the communications specialist had reattached the other symbiotes to his body. Then, after Sunstreaker had placed him gently back into the co-pilots’ seat, he had retreated into himself. He didn’t speak, he was barely taking in fuel and Sunstreaker wasn’t sure he was recharging.

Sunstreaker felt helpless watching him. 

“We’re going to have to stop in this next star system to forage for fuel,” the warrior said, hoping the other mech was actually listening to him. “If you want, I can take him down and--”

“NO!” Blaster’s shout echoed through the tiny cockpit. Sunstreaker wasn’t sure if he was glad he’d gotten a response out of the other mech or sorry that he’d said anything at all. “You don’t need to take him away,” he said in his normal tone.

“Okay,” Sunstreaker agreed. “But we still have to stop. The ship is running on fumes and hope.”

“Sure,” Blaster agreed. After a moment, he added, “I’m sorry.”

“We all have to grieve sometimes,” Sunstreaker replied. And it was so, so very true. He and Sideswipe had been useless for cycles after Perceptor… “It’s okay.”

“It’s really not,” the other mech replied. “But I know you get that.”

No, it wasn’t okay. But it might be in the future--the fact that Blaster was talking again was proof of that. They would make it until then.


	3. Chapter 3

One hundred seventeen cycles of travel put them at just over halfway to their destination. It also put them into orbit around a small, nondescript looking planetoid, because they had to stop to forage for fuel. Again. Their little shuttle had served them well for the past five vorns, but Sunstreaker knew it was on it’s last legs now; it might not even make it to Earth to be decommissioned.

He tried not to think about that too much.

“Think you’ll find anything useful down there?” Blaster asked as he looked out the view port at it.

“I hope so. We won’t make it to the next system if I don’t.” 

“I know.” the communications specialist sounded so much more tired than usual as he extended his cables and linked in to the computer. “Set us down and I’ll monitor the comm channels.”

Sunstreaker pulled his gaze away from the view port and turned toward his companion. Blaster was very carefully looking at the planet, looking particularly broken this cycle. Before he was entirely aware of it, the warrior reached out and put a hand on the other mech’s shoulder.

“We’re going to make it.”

“Sure,” the communications specialist replied. “Some of us.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker took in the air on the planet with relief. Blaster’s depression was getting infectious, and he was glad to get away from it for a while. He understood the other mech’s need to grieve for his loss, but it had been over fifty cycles and he had to start moving on.

Sunstreaker might not be able to keep himself together if he didn’t.

The warrior forced himself out of that train of thought. He had to keep things together long enough to get to Earth and get Blaster the help he needed. He could have a processor crash after that. He sped up as much as he could, and started searching the surface for anything that his survival kit’s sensors said could be converted into usable fuel.

He hated the alternate mode he was stuck with. It wasn’t fast, which was probably the worst part, and it wasn’t very well armored. If he had to engage some of the faster Decepticons, he was scrap. It was also ugly as anything he’d ever seen, though that had been the least of his concerns when he realized that he didn’t have enough armor left after the fight with Soundwave to continue using his old mode. He couldn’t explore without an alternate mode to provide some kind of speedy movement, so he took what was available in the shuttle’s limited archive.

Nothing was ideal in their situation; he tried his best to be grateful for what they had.

_“Sunstreaker, get back here!”_ Blaster’s voice on the comm was panicked and cut through his musings like a sword. _“They found us!”_

The warrior didn’t have to ask who “they” were. The Seekers that had chased them off the base had been following them for the five vorns they had been running. Most of the time, they managed to avoid each other--especially when the shuttle could make a transwarp jump or two--but sometimes they would find each other and things would get ugly.

The Seekers seemed to have it out for them, since they were both too stubborn to die.

“I’m on my way,” Sunstreaker replied, turning around and heading back toward the shuttle.

He had a moment to view the shuttle through his sensors before the three Decepticons swept into view. Two of them streaked straight toward him, while the third dove nose-first into the side of the shuttle. The warrior halted his headlong rush to the shuttle and reverted to his root mode. He pulled his sword out and braced himself for the first Seeker’s charge.

If he was going to die this cycle, he was going to do it on his feet and trying to save his friend.

The first Seeker turned to strafe him just before the second Seeker transformed and flew into him. Sunstreaker grunted at the impact of the weapon’s fire, but managed to keep his sword pointed enough to stab the second Seeker in the abdomen as they fell to the ground.

His sword was ripped out of his hand as their impact with the ground jarred them apart. He had a brief moment to be glad that it wasn’t attached to him the way Sideswipe’s were before the Seeker ripped it out of his abdominal cavity and swung it at his optics. The warrior was already moving to dodge when he realized where the Seeker was aiming, but he didn’t think he would get out of the way in time--not from a prone position, anyway.

He was prepared for the blow--as much as he could be. He was prepared for the blindness, prepared for the very real possibility of his deactivation. He was prepared for what was coming next.

Except that the Seeker never struck. Sunstreaker watched in shocked amazement as the other mech’s head disintegrated in a blast of incredibly precise laser fire.

_“No!”_ , the Seeker who had fired on him screamed. It was a scream of denial and loss and pain, and he almost felt sorry for the Decepticon. After several long moments, during which Sunstreaker’s sword fell from the deactivated Seeker’s hand and the corpse had fallen over, the living Seeker began wailing.

Sunstreaker reclaimed his weapon and dispatched the grieving mech with a mercy the Seeker trine had never shown to the Autobots they had been chasing. Then he turned back toward the shuttle, knowing that his companion was at the third Seeker’s mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn’t needed to worry about the third Seeker. When Sunstreaker returned to the shuttle, he was greeted by a snarling, angry Steeljaw. The symbiote was covered in vital fluids, and bits of the last Seeker were caught in his tail.

Sunstreaker wasn’t sure if he was glad to see the smaller mech or worried that he had been brought back online. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Steeljaw was still visibly angry, but he stopped snarling.

“Is Blaster all right?”

Steeljaw growled, and Sunstreaker noticed the slight wavering in the tone that told him the quadruped was afraid. It was all the answer he needed; the warrior was running to the bridge before the symbiote said “No.”

He froze when he stepped into the small space, torn between fear and revulsion. blaster was still--horribly still--in the center of a web of glowing cabling. Sunstreaker couldn’t remember ever seeing the communication specialist use so many different cables before, but Blaster had jacked himself into every available panel on the bridge. The other mech’s spark was dim, barely even there, and his optics were dark. Vaguely, he noticed Rewind jacked into the weapons console along with Blaster, and Eject on the floor cradling Ramhorn’s body. When he felt Steeljaw nudge the back of his legs, Sunstreaker forced himself to cross the room.

Blaster was cool when he reached through the cables to touch him, but not cold. That was a relief; cool meant critically low on fuel, but not close to deactivation. Carefully, he raised the other mech’s head so that he could see his optics clearly.

“Blaster, talk to me.”

The communications specialist made a softly pleased noise and smiled faintly, but his optics didn’t come back online. Sunstreaker froze, scared beyond imagining that Blaster would deactivate in his arms and completely unsure of what to do. Then he forced himself to calm down and think.

“Tell me what he’s done.” He pinned the symbiotes with a hard glare.

“Blaster hardwired himself into the main weapons console to act as it’s primary battery.” Rewind said softly. “He… he said that he would only be good for a shot or two, but that I had to take them.”

“Primus, Blaster.” Sunstreaker lowered his head, torn between being humbled at the other mech’s actions and angry that the other mech would make Rewind take that kind of action. “I’m not worth that.”

The tiny bridge was silent for long moments after that statement. For the first time since they had left the station, he didn’t have any idea of what to do. He didn’t know how to disconnect Blaster from the ship--or if it was even safe to. He didn’t know if it was safe to leave the ship to look for more fuel of if the Seekers had finally called for reinforcements who were just waiting for him to step outside again. He didn’t know if Blaster would still be online when he came back if he left to find fuel.

He just _didn’t know._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In the end, they cannibalized the Seekers. It felt wrong to do so--surprising, considering all the other wrong things the war had forced him to do--but they had provided a purer grade of fuel than their converter, and Blaster had desperately needed that. They had taken off after refueling themselves and putting the remainder into the ship, knowing that it wouldn’t be safe to stay on the planet if more Decepticons came by. They wouldn’t get far, but they wouldn’t be in the same system anymore if someone came looking for the Seekers.

Eject had taken over piloting while Sunstreaker and Rewind had carefully disconnected Blaster from the ship’s computers. It was delicate work, and despite their care more than one data cable was damaged.

But Blaster was alive.

After Sunstreaker laid him out in the recharge berth, he and the symbiotes took turns watching over the communications specialist until Blaster came back online. He had been elated when Eject stepped onto the bridge and told him the other mech wanted to see him.

Blaster gave him a relieved looking smile when he saw the warrior. “You made it.”

“Only because you nearly offlined yourself.” Carefully, Sunstreaker put his hand on Blaster’s shoulder. “That was probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen a mech do, but I’m grateful. Those slagging Seekers had me this time.”

“Glad I could help.”

“Let’s not do it again, though.”

“That’s a promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

After the final confrontation with the Seekers, they chose to make their movement between systems more erratic and less of a direct line for Earth. They would lose time, but it would be likely to keep them safer. They moved that way for enough cycles that Sunstreaker stopped counting them after two hundred fifty; he just didn’t want to know anymore and he was sure that Blaster or Rewind could tell him how long they had been traveling down to the astrosecond.

Despite his usual working preferences, Sunstreaker started working more closely with the symbiotes--Blaster refused to put them back in stasis--and found himself growing attached to them despite himself. Eject even started going on scavenging missions with him; the little mech had a good optic for mineral deposits and fissures containing natural gases that would be decent enough fuel sources.

Blaster, however, started deteriorating. Sunstreaker and the symbiotes had discussed it in hushed tones while the communications specialist was in recharge on more than one occasion and they had concluded that his worsening condition had everything to do with the damage he has sustained when they had forcibly disconnected him from the shuttle’s systems during the fight. Blaster was still functional, and would likely remain so for some time, but he was certain to go offline without receiving repairs in the near future--repairs that were going to be extensive and would require a trained medic.

Sunstreaker was surprised at how hurt he was at the thought of the other mech deactivating.

“We have to decide if Blaster’s life is worth our continued safety,” Rewind said as the two of them sat at the shuttle’s controls. “We can continue our current random course pattern and delay our reunion with Optimus Prime’s troops and let him deactivate slowly or--”

“Or we can stop playing around and get back on course.” Sunstreaker ran an uneasy hand over his optics. “I know. Believe me, I’ve been turning it over for cycles now.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” they symbiote looked at him with sad optics.

The warrior was quiet for a long moment. “I’m not much of a guardian if I just let my charges deactivate without trying to save them.”

“Are you our guardian now?” there was a trace of humor, ill placed as it was, on the smaller mech’s face.

“Haven’t I been one since I saved him from Soundwave?” Sunstreaker shook his head, using the motion to help him put his thoughts in order. “None of us have time to keep hiding like this. Blaster’s the worst, but we’re all showing the signs of bad maintenance, especially the shuttle. We have to get there, and it has to be soon.”

Rewind nodded. “I’ll input a more direct course then. Unless you would rather I informed Blaster?”

“No, I’ll tell him.” that way, if Blaster was upset about it he could place the blame directly on Sunstreaker where it belonged. “I’ll go back there after Eject comes out of recharge and can sit with you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“You two aren’t very discreet when you think I’m recharging,” Blaster said as soon as Sunstreaker stepped off the bridge.

“We weren’t really trying to be,” he replied. “I’m sorry if we upset you.”

Blaster turned his head so that he was staring at the wall. “You didn’t say anything I wasn’t already running through my processor so many times that it was beginning to burn in.”

“Blaster--”

“You’re right,” the communication specialist interrupted. “I’m going offline. It’s slow, but I can feel it. Even if we don’t keep to this random course I may not make it to Prime.”

“You’re going to make it with the rest of us,” Sunstreaker said firmly. Blaster’s condition wouldn’t be helped any if he gave up on himself; sheer stubborn unwillingness to deactivate had kept Sunstreaker and his brother online more times than they could count.

The injured mech turned back to him and gave the warrior a small, sad smile. “I’m not giving up. I’m being realistic. I might not make it. But I want you to make sure they do.”

Sunstreaker’s gaze followed Blaster’s hand as the other mech reached down to rest it on Steeljaw’s head. “I will.”

“There’s a bit more to it than that, my friend.” blaster’s expression turned serious. “They’re symbiotes, so they have to have a host. That will mean uploading some programming you aren’t currently running.”

The warrior hesitated. He hadn’t thought about needing any kind of software to be able to support the symbiotes. In fact, he hadn’t really thought about what hosting them would entail at all, because he hadn’t expected to ever need to do it.

“Sunstreaker?” Blaster’s voice was soft--softer than it usually was now--and he sounded afraid.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker replied. “It’s a lot to think about. What…what would I have to do?”

“You just let me upload a program. Easy and painless.” Blaster held out his hand, and the warrior could see a data cable working its way out from underneath the communication specialist’s arm plating.

He had to fight every instinct he had to keep from running back onto the bridge and locking himself in.

“It’s okay, Sunstreaker.” Blaster lowered his arm and rested his hand on Steeljaw‘s head again. “I know you’re scared. I won’t force you.”

The idea that Blaster, who was physically weaker than Sunstreaker undamaged, could force him to do anything was ludicrous enough to force him past his fear. He didn’t want to uplink with Blaster, but he also didn’t want the symbiotes to offline if the other mech did. He forced himself to step across the small room and lift the injured mech’s hand from its resting place.

“Let’s get this over with, before I change my mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

He barely noticed the programming until Eject decided he wanted to know how the interface with his new host would “feel”. Sunstreaker hadn’t even had a moment to protest before the symbiote linked up with him. After that, the host programming flooded him with almost useless data constantly. It was constantly requesting status updates on his symbiotes, trying to update software for peripheral hardware he didn’t have and just being a very loud background nuisance. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Blaster told him with a tired laugh. “It’s at its worst for the first two or three cycles while it integrates into your base programming.”

“If it keeps annoying me, I won’t have any base programming for it to integrate with; I’m going crazy.” He pinned the other mech with an exasperated look. “How do you do it all the time?”

“Like I said, it’s easier after it integrates. Doesn’t ask for so much extra data then.” The communications specialist rested his hand on Steeljaw’s head--something he was doing a lot, now that his hope for seeing Earth was beginning to dim. “I had Steeljaw and Ramhorn linked up almost constantly back when I was going through it. It was just too noisy otherwise.”

Sunstreaker made a noncommittal noise. He didn’t like the idea of being constantly linked to one of the symbiotes any more than he liked all the noise the programming was making in his processor. Eject made an unhappy noise from his perch on the back of the pilot’s chair, and when Blaster and Sunstreaker looked at him to see what was wrong, the little mech was reaching timidly toward the warrior with a data cable extended. 

Sunstreaker was torn. If Blaster was right, taking Eject up on his tentative offer would quiet the programming, but he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to have to share that much of himself with the other mech; it was hard enough to trust his own brother like that.

“Want to help,” the symbiote said softly.

The warrior thought hard for several long moments. Eject would have access to vulnerable parts of his memory banks and processor, but he would have the same access to the symbiote. He would be sharing his energy reserves with the little mech, but that was better than having Blaster use his remaining strength doing the same. By hosting Eject--or any of the symbiotes--while the programming was integrating, he would be taking a burden off of his injured companion.

“All right,” he said. “You can help.”

The look Blaster gave him when he replied was encouraging--and he could feel Eject’s elation at finally doing _something_ once they were linked.

He only hoped they weren’t making a monumental mistake.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Eject attached himself to Sunstreaker almost constantly. It would have bothered him more, except that he could feel the symbiote’s relief at not being a burden on Blaster. The fact that he could feel that so completely did bother the warrior, though.

It took three cycles before he found the courage to ask about it.

“You only feel what he wants you to feel,” Blaster told him. “If he wants you to know he’s happy or upset or relieved, he’ll flood the link with that. You have to go looking for anything else.”

“So, I’m not…” he searched for a word for a moment, before settling on something he wasn’t sure he wanted to say. “Violating him?”

“Like Soundwave was doing to me?” Blaster’s tone was nonjudgmental. “No, it’s not like that at all. You aren’t hacking his systems; he’s sharing parts of himself with you. You’re a team now.”

“I’m not trying to take him from you.” the words were spoken before Sunstreaker was aware that he had activated his vocalizer.

Blaster laughed. “You couldn’t if you tried. I’d have to be deactivated for that to work. What Eject accidentally did to you is more like the partnership Barricade and Frenzy have. You’re a team, with the option to split up whenever you want.”

The warrior was flooded with relief from a dread he hadn’t even known he was feeling. “So we didn’t accidentally make the biggest mistake of our existence?”

“Nope. And even if he had, I wouldn’t have held it against you. I’m the one who asked you to be a host for them if something happened.”

“I hope I can live up to that trust.”

Blaster’s smile was small, but sincere. “You have so far.”  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After six hundred cycles--Rewind gave him the time; Sunstreaker hadn’t asked for it--Blaster put himself into stasis. The symbiotes had protested, but they were really token protests. The communication specialist was deteriorating more quickly than they could repair him and using more energon than the rest of them combined just to stay online. In stasis, he would use less energon and his systems wouldn’t be fully active, so they would degrade less quickly.

They still might lose him, but they wouldn’t have to watch him deactivate by millimeters.

They stopped for fuel less now, because they needed less of it and because they knew their time was so limited. Had he known things would get as bad as they were, Sunstreaker would never have agreed to Blaster’s idea for the erratic course patterns to shake the Decepticons who had been following them. Rewind tended to focus his energies on keeping the engines in repair--and seeing if he could get the transwarp engines to stay online for more than half a cycle--while Sunstreaker piloted and Eject scouted when they did stop. Steeljaw sat with Blaster, trying to keep him from deactivating through sheer force of will.

_Sunstreaker, I believe that I have managed to fix the transwarp engines again._

The warrior jumped, having grown used to the silence in the cockpit. He was glad that Eject was the only one there to see it. “How fixed?”

_Hopefully, we will get a full cycle of power this time. I cannot promise that, though, as I am not a qualified repair bot._

“I know. Get back up here and refuel before we try a transwarp jump.”

_Acknowledged._

He was grateful that the little mech didn’t mention how low on fuel they were getting again. He couldn’t remember the last time any of them had been able to run at full power and it was being to worry him. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility for the symbiotes to be permanently damaged from the lack of fuel.

Eject raised his head from Sunstreaker’s shoulder in interest. “Try again?”

“Yes. We’re counting Blaster’s life in kliks now; we have to try the transwarp engines again.”

“Blaster not deactivate!” the symbiote said firmly. Sunstreaker couldn’t tell if he was being hopeful or in denial.

“Not if we can help it.” He reached up and rubbed Eject’s head comfortingly. “I want you to take some fuel to Steeljaw and Blaster. See if you can actually get something into his fuel lines this cycle.”

“Sunstreaker, you must refuel as well,” Rewind said as he stepped into the cockpit.

“I’ll take what’s left after you four have had your shares.”

“As our guardian,” Rewind didn’t hesitate over the term anymore, “You are more in need of fuel than any of us. You must be fully operational to provide adequate protection.”

Sunstreaker shook his head, knowing he couldn’t outmaneuver Rewind in an argument. “It’s easier for the three of you to accumulate damage from not refueling. I was made for this kind of punishment.”

“Refuel, Sunstreaker,” Rewind insisted. “Steeljaw says his levels are sufficient to go without for today.”

“Fine.” He was smart enough to admit when he had lost. “I’ll refuel, too.”

Eject flooded their link with relief. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They managed to squeeze two full cycles of travel out of the transwarp engines before they destroyed themselves in a shower of sparks and a plume of flame.

“I’m afraid that I will be unable to repair the transwarp engines this time,” Rewind said sadly. “They are completely destroyed.”

Sunstreaker nodded sadly. “It was going to happen eventually. At our current speed, how long until we reach Earth?”

“Approximately forty cycles.” The warrior didn’t miss the tone of hopelessness in Rewind’s voice.

“Blaster not deactivate,” Eject told his brother, but he didn’t sound as certain anymore either.

“We aren’t giving up,” Sunstreaker told them firmly. “We’re too close to give up now.”

Both symbiotes nodded, but neither of them looked convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

After six hundred fifteen cycles, they started hearing communications chatter from their destination solar system. Most of it was too garbled and broken to be understandable—obviously generated by a less advanced species—but underneath it all, Sunstreaker could make out a strong Cybertronian signal with Autobot encryptions. He couldn’t break the encryption, but it was comforting just to know that friends really were nearby.

He glanced at Eject and Rewind, curled together in recharge in the copilot’s seat, and contemplated sending out a distress signal. If Prime was in system, then the _Ark_ would be too, and its AI would be more than intelligent enough to pick up a shuttle at the edge of the solar system. He discarded the idea quickly, though; he wasn’t trained in communications and a lack of encryption could bring a lot of angry Decepticons down on their heads.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Five cycles later, they decided that they had to bring Blaster out of stasis. 

When they passed the tiny planetoid at the edge of the solar system, Rewind discovered Decepticon signals hidden in the local communication chatter. Their enemies were present and active in system, just like Sunstreaker had feared. Someone was going to have to monitor the communications to find out where the ‘Cons were in relation to them.

“Rewind, put the ship in orbit. I’m going to go bring Blaster out of stasis.”

The symbiote looked at him sadly. “Are you sure we should?”

“No. But we both know you’re not specialized enough to be able to break those encryptions.” Sunstreaker put a soothing hand on Rewind’s head. “Someone has to listen in on their communications, or we’ll all be slagged.”

Eject climbed up to his shoulders and wrapped his arms and legs around the warrior’s neck struts. He felt the symbiote’s systems connect to his. Then their link was flooded with the smaller mech’s fear, worry and dismay.

“I know,” the larger mech replied. “We might lose him. But that’s a risk we have to take. Ratchet is down on that planet with Prime, so all we have to do is get there.”

Eject still didn’t like the idea, but he stopped flooding the link with his emotions. Instead, he curled himself even more tightly around the warrior’s neck. 

“Park the ship, Rewind.” Sunstreaker turned and stepped into the recharge compartment.

Steeljaw was lying on the recharge berth beside Blaster, optics offline and giving every indication of being in a deep recharge. Sunstreaker wondered if the symbiote had been giving his rations to the offline mech again, but didn’t have the spark to ask. 

They were all making so many sacrifices for Blaster’s sake.

“Blaster not die,” Eject said softly. It was a worn, familiar phrase by now, and the warrior wasn’t sure if it was a desperate prayer or an attempt at a beautiful lie.

He gave the answer they had all grown used to. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Quietly, not wanting to disturb the resting symbiote’s recharge, Sunstreaker crossed the room. He tried not to focus on the thought—most likely from Eject—that Ramhorn should have been on Blaster’s other side. He had to make himself see anything except the scratched and dull armor plates or missing limbs. He did his best not to think about how much he missed the other mech’s bright laugh.

He knelt down next to the berth and pulled a medical uplink cable from his wrist. Perceptor had installed one in each of the warrior twins vorns ago—back before their first base had been destroyed—and taught them the basics of energy transfer and forcing or lifting a stasis lock. The scientist had always hoped they would never need the knowledge, but didn’t deny that it could be useful in many situations.

Sunstreaker didn’t like to think about how often he had used the knowledge or the cable.

He was careful as he plugged in to the offline mech. Blaster’s armor was weak, brittle in places from lack of proper fuel and mineral additives, and he had accidentally cracked it when he had put the other mech into stasis. He rested his hands on the edge of the berth to keep them from shaking as he sent the commands to bring Blaster out of stasis. Eject tightened his hold on his neck with a whimper as they waited.

The communication specialist’s systems didn’t sound good as they returned to full capacity. Sunstreaker could hear the tiny gears and servomotors that controlled Blaster’s joints grinding against each other as the other mech flexed his fingers. Blaster’s cooling system rattled ominously as the fans came to life. There was an audible crackle of electricity as Blaster tried to bring his optics online, and sparks sprayed from his left optic.

Sunstreaker felt immediately guilty that he had brought his friend back online.

Slowly, painfully, Blaster reached out and found the warrior’s hand. “Hey gorgeous. We there yet?”

Sunstreaker squeezed the other mech’s hand gratefully. Blaster wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t still know what was going on. “Not yet. I needed the brains of this operation on the comm.”

“But Steeljaw can’t decrypt a comm signal to save his life.” The communication specialist gave him a small smile. “You’re going to have to settle for me.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it? I can put you back under if—“

“No. I can do it.” Blaster’s face was set in firm lines. “I don’t have to see to listen. Just get me up there.”

“Okay.” He was glad that Blaster was online and that his processor hadn’t degraded while he had been in stasis, but he was hesitant to put him to work now. The additional damage just underscored his poor condition and he wasn’t sure how well his friend would be able to perform now.

“Sunny, I can do this.” He used Sunstreaker’s arm for leverage and pulled himself up into a sitting position. “And you wouldn’t have brought me back online if you didn’t need me. Let’s do this.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After another five cycles, they had to stop again. Blaster had heard several transmissions that indicated the Decepticons knew they were inbound and Megatron had dispatched several of the Seekers to look for them. He didn’t like that they had to hide, but Sunstreaker was grateful that they had made it far enough in system that they could use one of the gas giants to hide on. The violent atmosphere would hide their signals from most scanners and the shuttle’s automated systems—what was left of them—could convert the gases into fuel.

Assuming that the atmosphere didn’t tear them apart, they wouldn’t need to worry about having enough fuel to make it the rest of the way to Earth.

“At least we have a nice view of the rings,” Blaster remarked during their second night in hiding. “Don’t think I’ve ever been to a planet that had rings before.”

“At least someone can see the good in this situation,” Sunstreaker replied. “Because I’m much more worried about looking for Seekers than sightseeing.”

“That’s why you’re the guardian,” the communication specialist replied. “I’ll sight see and you guard. I’ll share the image captures with you later.”

He couldn’t help but chuckled at the other mech’s attitude. “How have I managed to put up with you for almost seven vorns?”

Blaster turned his head slightly and grinned at the warrior. “My charming personality. Brings mechs and femmes from all around.”

“I’m sure.” As they returned their gazes to the viewscreeen—and Blaster returned his full attention to the comm channels—Sunstreaker wondered if the other mech was as afraid of his possible death as the warrior, or if he was resigned.

Either way, he was putting up a good front.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They managed to move away from the gas giant without the Seekers noticing the next cycle. 

Blaster seemed as relieved as Sunstreaker felt as they broke out of the gas giant’s atmosphere and set a very direct course for the inner planets of the solar system. According to their last check in, the Seekers were out at the very edge of the system, and while they might notice the shuttle, they wouldn’t be able to catch up until they reached the asteroid belt that hung between them and Earth. If they needed it, the asteroids would give them some very good cover while they dodged the Decepticons again.

“Things just didn’t seem right until we were running from Seekers again,” Blaster quipped after they were well on their way. “How long do you think we have before they realize we aren’t out there?”

“A cycle. Maybe two, if we’re lucky.” The warrior studied the readouts on the control console for a moment. “We should be near the fourth planet in the system by then. Whatever the automatic converters pulled out of that atmosphere is giving us a pretty decent boost.”

“Good news for a change.” The corners of Blaster’s lip components turned up slightly. “If we make it that far, I want you to get Ramhorn out of the back and make sure he makes it to Earth with us.”

“Blaster…” Sunstreaker couldn’t help but feel a fresh pang of hurt for his companion. He should have known there was a reason that the communication specialist hadn’t wanted the symbiote interred on any of the planets they had landed on before this.

“Ratchet will be able to use him for parts,” the other mech said softly. “Some of our components aren’t easy to fabricate, if he even has the right equipment.”

Something in Blaster’s tone kept the warrior from arguing. His friend was still hurt by the loss of the symbiote, and they both knew it. “I will.”

“Good.” The injured mech relaxed visibly in his chair. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As the crossed into the asteroid belt, Blaster made an unhappy noise.

“What is it?” Sunstreaker heard Rewind ask as he struggled out of the light recharge he had fallen into.

“Well, I have good news, bad news and news that’s so bad I don’t want to give it to you. Which do you want?”

The warrior straightened in his seat, carefully moving Eject so he wouldn’t disturb the symbiote’s recharge. “Bad news first, worst news second and make me feel better with the good news.”

Rewind made a noise that clearly said he didn’t believe that would work, which was fine because Sunstreaker didn’t believe it either.

“Bad news: the Seekers are headed back in system. Seems they decided we weren’t hanging out around that little planetoid after all.” Blaster seemed almost indifferent to that information, but Sunstreaker knew he was just putting on his brave face again. “Worse news: Soundwave is in system and hanging out around Earth.”

“Slag.” Soundwave would have all the advantages if he caught them before they made planet fall. Steeljaw whimpered at the news and Rewind crept closer to Sunstreaker, seeking comfort from the stronger mech. “I hope your good news is pretty amazing.”

“The signal is just clear enough from Earth now that I can download information from their communication networks. We’ll be fluent in the local languages before we hit the ground and I might be able to find us some decent alternate modes, too.” Blaster gave him a small smile. “I promise to find you something better looking that what you’re wearing now.”

More brave face, but Sunstreaker appreciated it. The light, not-quite-flirting helped keep him from dwelling on the direness of their situation.

If Soundwave caught them, they were dead—and they both knew it. “Then I guess we better make it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstreaker had to admit that Blaster had outdone himself when he went looking for a new alternate mode for the warrior. It was light, sleek and fast—and well proportioned for his build type. The vehicle wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever seen—nothing was likely to ever rival his Cybertronian alt mode for appearance—but it was certainly one of the most beautiful vehicles on their new home world. It was even common enough not to attract undue attention, but not so common as to be completely ignored.

People would _look_ at his beauty again. The realization gave him a thrill and stroked the vanity that he thought he had lost.

Blaster and the symbiotes had also acquired new alternate modes from the Humans information network. They were more functional than Sunstreaker’s, but the golden mech didn’t miss that the communication specialist had gone for style to complement it. Blaster was still damaged, but the newly arranged plating went a long way toward hiding it.

“We’re heading around Mars now,” the communication specialist reported. “I should be able to tune the sensors a bit more and get a good view of Earth now, if you want to see.”

“Want to see!” Eject said excitedly.

Sunstreaker traded an amused grin with Blaster and replied. “Sure. Let’s see what Prime’s found for us.”

Rewind climbed into Sunstreaker’s lap and settled in next to his brother as Blaster worked. A moment later, the viewscreeen was filled with the image of a blue and green world. As they watched, white streaked across the sky, prompting a surprised noise from the more articulate symbiote.

“Is that atmospheric condensation?” Rewind asked, no small amount of awe in his voice. “Is there really enough water for _atmospheric condensation?_ ”

“Seventy percent of the planet,” Blaster replied with a laugh. “Haven’t you been reading the data I’ve been downloading to you?”

The symbiote gave his host an indignant glare. “I thought it best if I focused my education on the cultural and historical aspects of Earth. I was far less concerned with its chemical make-up.”

Sunstreaker and Blaster chuckled. Rewind was bright and well-learned, but he didn’t always realize when they were teasing him. “Just a joke,” the communication specialist assured him. “Cultural background is important if we’re planning to blend in.”

Rewind glared at the larger mech for a moment then turned back to the viewscreeen. Sunstreaker gave his friend a smile—a real smile for a change—at the symbiote’s antics. 

“That Soundwave?” Eject asked suddenly, leaning over the control console and staring at the viewscreeen intently.

The larger mechs were both focused on the image immediately. “Where?” Sunstreaker asked.

Eject climbed up onto his usual perch on the warrior’s shoulders and initiated an uplink. Immediately, Sunstreaker saw what the symbiote had spotted. He reached over to the image and pointed to what he had originally thought was just an orbiting satellite. “Slag. He’s right there.”

“If we can see him, he can see us too.” Blaster said softly. “Damn.”

None of them needed to mention the fact that they couldn’t fight back against anything Soundwave would call in to stop them. Even if Sunstreaker’s plasma cannon could be brought online, they were just a sitting target.

“If he knows we’re here, comm silence won’t matter anymore.” Sunstreaker tried not to let the defeat he was feeling creep into his voice. He had gotten them this far on bravado and determination; he wasn’t going to sabotage it now. “The _Ark_ has got to be in system still. See if you can comm her and get Teletran to bring its automated defenses to bear on that sector.”

Blaster’s posture straightened a bit and his wings—two larger appendages now, where there used to be six thin solar arrays, and almost completely repaired as a result of his reformatting—twitched with excitement. “That’s brilliant! I hadn’t even thought about Prime’s ship.”

The communication specialist turned his attention back to the comm lines. Rewind climbed down from Sunstreaker’s lap and linked himself to the communications panel as well. The warrior watched the two of them for a moment, and then turned his attention back to the viewscreeen so he could watch Soundwave.

“Eject,” he said softly, not wanting to break Blaster’s concentration. “I want you to go get Steeljaw out of recharge and the two of you need to get Ramhorn out of storage.”

The symbiote sent a flash of grief across their link before disconnecting. Then the smaller mech crawled down from his shoulders and scurried off the bridge almost silently.

Onscreen, Soundwave’s wings spread wider and the Decepticon reoriented himself, clearly looking toward their shuttle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The _Ark_ was a thing of beauty as it came around from the far side of the planet. A smile flickered across Blaster’s lip components at the sight.

“Teletran is ready, willing and able to assist in our defense,” he told Sunstreaker. “But the Decepticons are on the move already. The Seekers are inbound, Soundwave is coordinating attacks and I’ve heard Megatron on the comm lines at least twice. They really don’t want us getting down there.”

“All the more reason to make sure we do.” The warrior adjusted their course to meet up with the Autobot flagship. “I’m going to try to use the _Ark_ as a shield between us and them. If her shields can take some of the hits for us, then we’ll be a whole lot better off.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaster agreed. “We’re riding down then?”

Sunstreaker paused before replying. The other mech might not take his words well, but they didn’t really have time for anything except bluntness. “We have to. You won’t survive otherwise.”

The communication specialist nodded silently, and the warrior wondered if that hadn’t been Blaster’s idea all along. The other mech’s damage was severe—possibly irreparable—and he had found a new host for his surviving symbiotes if he deactivated. Burning up in the atmosphere probably sounded preferable to the slow, painful offlining he had been suffering.

“I’m not letting you suicide,” Sunstreaker added. “We’ve come too far for you to give up now.”

Blaster looked up at him, started. Then shame flickered across the other mech’s features. “You’re right. Don’t know why I was even thinking it.”

The gold mech knew—understood it completely—but this wasn’t the time. “We can talk about it when he hit the ground. We’ve got about ten groons before the _Ark_ is in position to shield us so we can attempt atmospheric entry.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden,” Blaster said softly, returning his attention to the comm channels.

“You haven’t been,” Sunstreaker replied. “I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The _Ark_ moved with them as they descended on the planet. Teletran kept the larger ship between them and their enemies and put up a low-level communications disruption field to hamper Decepticon attack coordination. Rewind had also counted at least four Decepticons taken out by the ship’s weapons systems.

As long as he lived, Sunstreaker didn’t think he’d ever say anything bad about that AI ever again.

“One groon until atmosphere,” Rewind reported calmly.

Sunstreaker knew that, but he didn’t say anything as he focused on keeping the shuttle at the right angle for atmospheric entry. He could feel the stabilizers fighting him as they moved, but they didn’t have the time to stop and let Rewind look at them.

“Message coming in from the planet,” Blaster said. “Unknown frequency, but it has Autobot encryptions.”

“Use your own discretion,” Sunstreaker replied. “Having some problems here.”

Rewind began a quiet countdown to atmospheric entry. Sunstreaker tuned it out as he fought the stabilizers. Blaster replied to the message from the planet in a language the warrior didn’t recognize and couldn’t make himself focus on.

“Decepticon incoming!” Eject said suddenly.

“Slag!” Sunstreaker forced himself to stay on course and not initiate the evasive maneuvers that his survival programming insisted he try. “Arm the cannon. See if you can force him away.”

“Entering atmosphere,” Rewind said, voice still eerily calm.

Eject fired the cannon. A moment later, there was an impact near the aft of the shuttle and the stabilizers went out. Sunstreaker cursed again as he lost control. A moment later the engines died as well and they were at the mercy of gravity.

“Brace for impact,” the warrior said, voice strangely calm. “The engines are gone and we’re going to hit hard.”

There was silence on the bridge for a long moment, then Eject disconnected from the control panel. With careful, tentative movements, the symbiote connected himself to Sunstreaker and folded into his storage mode. After Eject was settled, Steeljaw copied the motion. As his oldest brother settled, Rewind moved away from the control panel and connected himself to Blaster. The communication specialist looked surprised for a moment, and then gave the symbiote a small smile.

Then he reached over and grabbed Sunstreaker’s hand. “We’re going to make it.”

“We’ve got to,” The warrior replied.

Blaster turned his attention back to the communication’s panel. “N.E.S.T. control, this is Autobot Blaster. We have lost our engines and stabilizers. We will be unable to land at the assigned coordinates.”

When he wasn’t so focused on flying, it was easy to understand what Blaster was saying to the mech on the other end of the comm. The other mech’s calm tone helped him keep his processor from racing and enabled him to focus on his own task again.

With trembling fingers, he activated the landing thruster controls and tried to slow their descent.

“Transmitting our current trajectory,” Blaster said. “Request a medical team at our probable impact zone.”

The thrusters weren’t doing enough to slow them down, but Sunstreaker thought they might have a decent chance of survival when they hit the ground. He just hoped the medics were smart enough to work on Blaster first.

“Sunstreaker,” Blaster squeezed his hand. “Thanks for keeping me going.”

Any reply the warrior might have made was drowned out by the crash.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt like he was pulling himself up from the Pit as he came back online. Everything hurt, in ways he couldn’t remember feeling any other time in his life. His optics gave him feedback when he brought them online and his vocalizer whined ominously when he tried to groan with the pain.

Sunstreaker thought he saw blue and red through the static blurring his vision.

“Easy, Sunstreaker. Your damage is extensive and we’re still trying to pull you out of the control panel.” Prime’s voice. He would know those deep, soothing tones in any language.

“Prime…” The warrior’s voice was still staticy and broken, but his vocalizer worked. “Blaster…?”

“Ratchet has him. Rest, Sunstreaker.”

Rest sounded good—after he got the last of the information he needed. “Sides…wipe?”

“Here. Your brother is here.”

Despite the pain, he felt himself smile. “We… made it. We made it… Prime.”

“Yes, you made it. Welcome home, Sunstreaker.” An unfamiliar voice called for the Prime’s attention. “Rest; we’ll take care of the Decepticons.”

Sunstreaker let himself fall offline again before the red and blue blur could leave the range of his limited vision.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Eject was leaning over him when he came online again. “Blaster not die!” The symbiote crowed in greeting. 

Sunstreaker reached up and ran a hand over the smaller mech’s head. “Good. I knew he could make it.”

“Sunstreaker not die, either!” Eject startled him by snuggling up against his neck cables and hugging him tightly.

“Yes, I made it,” the warrior assured the symbiote. “We all made it.”

“Made it,” the smaller mech agreed.

He couldn’t suppress a smile when he heard Eject’s systems cycle down into recharge.

Once the symbiote was settled, he sat up carefully. Eject wasn’t likely to come back online if disturbed as long as he felt safe, but Sunstreaker didn’t want to jostle him loose. He supported the smaller mech’s weight with one hand as he took in his surroundings.

They were in what appeared to be a bare frame medbay. It was functional, but didn’t have any of the usual large equipment such a facility would have. There were no monitoring panels set up above the berth holding Blaster, no railings to separate the other three symbiotes and keep them from piling themselves up together on the room’s other berth. There were a few cabinets along one wall and a pair of parts bins in one corner, but that seemed to be all the room contained—aside from the mechs.

After looking around at the dull room, Sunstreaker stood up. Eject would have told him if anything was wrong when he came online, but he wanted to check on his friends himself. Careful not to jostle the symbiote, he walked over to Blaster.

The communication specialist looked peaceful in recharge, with no trace of the pain he’d been feeling for vorns on his face. There were still scorch marks around Blaster’s left optic, but the mechanism looked like it had been replaced. Most gratifying, though, was the fact that his friend’s missing arm had been rebuilt and all the broken metal and wires from his missing leg had been cut away cleanly and prepared for a replacement.

Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the relieved sound that left his vocalizer at the sight.

After a few kliks of relieved watching, he turned to the symbiotes. Rewind and Steeljaw were curled up together next to Ramhorn. His spark ached at the sight; even in their recharge they were still grieving for their brother.

He knew the feeling.

Neither of them seemed damaged, though most of what had been wrong with them had been internal. They were even polished—and so was Eject, now that he thought about it—to a shine that would have rivaled his own finish back on Cybertron. They looked good, despite everything.

“When Rewind said we had to discuss things with their guardian, I thought he meant Blaster.” Sunstreaker whirled around at the voice—one he hadn’t heard in vorns.

“Ratchet!”

“Seeing you with Eject, though, I wonder. Did Blaster transfer them over to you?” The medic’s tone was critical, though his voice was soft.

Sunstreaker shook his head. “No. But we weren’t sure he’d make it for a while there, so he made sure that they didn’t have to deactivate with him.”

“The oldest one didn’t survive the crash.” Now Ratchet’s voice was sorrowful. “I’m sorry.”

“No, he didn’t deactivate in the crash.” The warrior hugged Eject tightly, surprised at the intensity of his own sadness about Ramhorn. “He deactivated about a vorn and a half ago.”

“I see. You kept him well maintained.”

“It gave Eject something to do while we were flying.” Sunstreaker hesitated before saying anything else. “Thank you. For repairing them.”

“Concerned for someone aside from yourself? That’s not like you, Sunstreaker.” The medic’s face fell into concerned lines. “Are you feeling any lingering damage?”

“I’m fine, Ratchet.” He turned and gave the other mech a small smile. “I grew up while we were out there.”

“It’s about slagging time.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He smiled when Ratchet finally brought Blaster back online. The symbiotes were crowded around him—much to the medic’s annoyance—and giving him their own shows of affection as Sunstreaker took his friend’s hand. Prime watched the proceeding from the door of the medbay, giving them a bit of privacy.

“We made it, Blaster.” Blaster’s grip was firm and strong as he squeezed Sunstreaker’s hand. 

“You always knew we would.” The communication specialist’s voice was it’s normal tone when he spoke and there was none of the static Sunstreaker realized he had gotten used to.

“There were moments when I didn’t,” the warrior admitted. “You kept me going.”

“We kept each other going.” Blaster grinned at him. “That shade of gold looks good on you.”

He grinned back, glad to be able to banter with the other mech again. “Well, trust me when I say that that grey does not suit you at all. We’re going to have to find you some decent paint.”

“A luxury that will have to wait,” Prime interrupted from the doorway. “I must debrief you and get you up to speed on local events.”

“Sure, Prime.” Blaster pushed at the symbiotes until they moved and then sat up. 

“Just one question first,” Sunstreaker said.

“Certainly.” Prime gave him an encouraging smile.

“Where’s my brother? You said he was here.” The warrior tried not to show the disappointment he’d been feeling since he came back online and realized Sideswipe wasn’t around.

“He is on a mission on the other side of the planet. He should be back sometime tomorrow.”

“Were the femmes with him?” Blaster asked. “Did they make it too?”

“Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer are here.” Prime told him. 

“Good.” The communication specialist was visibly relieved. “So, debriefing then?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sideswipe.”

Sunstreaker knew he’d startled his twin when the silver mech drew his sword and whirled around to face him. He grinned when the other mech’s mouth opened in surprise. “Sunny?”

“You know I hate that name,” the gold mech replied. 

“Is it really you?” Sideswipe lowered his weapon and moved closer. “I’m not just glitching?”

“Really me,” Sunstreaker replied. “I take it no one told you that Blaster and I were here?”

“No. Primus, Sunny.” The silver mech’s sword fell to the ground with a clatter as he enveloped the gold mech in a hug. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m still too stubborn to deactivate,” Sunstreaker replied, returning his brother’s embrace. “Not without you, anyway.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker was surprised to be called back into medbay only a few days—local time—after he was released. Ratchet hadn’t said anything to him about needing to come back for a checkup. He was doubly surprised to find Blaster and the symbiotes there as well.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he stepped inside.

“I’m not sure,” the communication specialist replied. “But Ratchet said he thought you’d want to be here for whatever news he’s got.”

“Oh.” Sunstreaker sat down on the berth next to Blaster and Eject immediately perched on his shoulders. “Looks like I’ve acquired a long-term partner.”

“You’re the first mech besides me that he’s liked since he came online,” Blaster replied. “I think you’re stuck with him.”

“I’m all right with that.” And he was, though that would have surprised him a few vorns ago.

“Good, you’re both here,” Ratchet interrupted, stepping into the medbay. “I would have been here when you arrived, but Skids and Mudflap slowed me down.”

Sunstreaker could understand that. He’d had the misfortune of meeting the younger twins—who were endlessly fascinated with the fact that he and Sideswipe were twins, too—and had no desire to repeat the experience. “So what’s going on?”

“I think we may have found a way to revive Blaster’s fourth symbiote.” The medic’s words hung in the air for several long kliks before Sunstreaker or Blaster could say anything.

Finally, Blaster found his voice. “You _what_?”

“Wheelie was able to retrieve the Allspark fragment that was used to bring Jetfire out of stasis,” Ratchet said matter of factly. “I don’t believe it would be sufficient to bring a full-sized mech back online, but I think there is enough energy to revive Ramhorn.”

Blaster was obviously shocked and confused. Sunstreaker pulled his friend against his side, trying to give him support though touch.

“How’s that even possible?” he asked.

The medic shook his head. “How is anything involving the Allspark possible? We know the theory is sound, though. Megatron is proof enough of that.”

Blaster looked down at the floor, obviously conflicted. “What if it doesn’t work?”

“I can’t give you any real idea,” Ratchet replied. “This has only been done once before, and it worked a little too well.”

Sunstreaker just held Blaster as he turned the idea over in his processor. Rewind and Steeljaw also huddled against their host, seeming as agitated by the idea as the communication specialist.

“I can tell you that you won’t be any worse off if he doesn’t reactivate,” Ratchet said. “I’d like to try, but I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“You’re right,” Blaster said thoughtfully. “He’ll still be gone, whether you try and fail or don’t try at all. I’m willing to try.”

The medic nodded. “I’ll get the shard out of storage.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

All the mechs on base—and some of the humans—crowded into the medbay, the doorway to the medbay or outside the windows of the medbay to watch the attempt. Sunstreaker stood next to Blaster, with Sideswipe next to him and Eject perched on his shoulders. Rewind mirrored the pose on the communication specialist’s shoulders and Steeljaw sat on the floor in front of them.

The anticipation and tension were thick in the air.

Ratchet had Ramhorn laid out on one of the medical berths, chest plates spread open. The medic stood next to the deactivated symbiote, Allspark fragment held carefully between two fingers. He went very still for a moment, optics offline and head bowed, before raising the fragment over Ramhorn’s spark chamber.

Sunstreaker thought he might have been praying.

“Here goes.” The medic dropped the fragment into the spark chamber.

For several kliks, nothing happened. Then electricity crackled along Ramhorn’s frame and the symbiote’s legs spasmed. Blaster grabbed Sunstreaker’s hand and held it tightly.

Slowly, Ramhorn’s spark chamber lit up. There were quiet whispers at the sight. A moment later, the symbiote’s optics came online and he lifted his head.

“Blaster?” Ramhorn asked.

Cheers erupted in the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. That was always how it was supposed to end. ^_^


End file.
